Coffee
by Mystikari
Summary: Late one night Haru brews some coffee, determined to stay awake. He was still gone, and she knew it was for a secret mission. She tapped her mug with her nail as her impatience and worry grew, stopping when she suddenly heard footsteps. Her eyes lit up as she heard the familiar sound of someone tripping and quietly cursing under their breath. 5YL Enma x Haru


_This story has Fen's stamp of approval_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

 **Coffee**

As Haru drank her coffee, her heart couldn't stop racing in anticipation. She stole quick glances at the clock that hung in the kitchen between sips, the clock moving far too slowly for her liking. Her impatience intensified as the thought of finally seeing him took over her mind. Haru knew the trip to Italy was merely cover up for a secret mission he had left for, although it did little to quell her worrying. She tapped her mug with her nail, trying to calm herself so that she could keep up her oblivious ruse when he returned. Her eyes lit up as she finally heard footsteps approaching her, and she tried her best to keep her excitement from showing. She took a deep breath, a small smile gracing her lips as the familiar sound of someone tripping and quietly cursing under their breath reached her ears.

"Hahi! Enma-san, it's rare to see you up this late," Haru said as she turned around to face the doorway to the kitchen. She held a small bunny themed mug in her hands as she leaned back on the counter, smiling brightly at him.

Enma stood there watching her quietly for a few moments, eyes lighting up after recognising the familiar aroma. "Why are you up at 2am?" He mumbled sleepily, leaning against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets.

Haru cocked an eyebrow as she brought the mug up to take a sip of coffee, sighing in satisfaction. "Isn't it obvious what Haru is doing? Haru wanted to drink coffee, so she came to the kitchen to make some."

Enma gave her a tired look, unamused by her sarcasm. Haru must have caught on as she settled immediately, instead waving a free hand towards the coffee pot. "Does Enma-san want some too? You look tired." Enma made a soft noise of approval, and Haru beamed. She turned around, setting her mug on the counter and began preparing a second cup for him. "Haru will make it just the way Enma-san likes! It's the least Haru can do while you protect her."

Enma pushed himself off of the door frame and walked up behind Haru, curiously peering over her shoulder as she made the coffee. Haru was undeterred by his presence, and effortlessly finished preparing a cup of coffee just the way he liked. Enma couldn't help but smile at her as she handed him the cup, appreciating the kind gesture. He leaned back on the side counters, completely absorbed with savouring the oddly addictive flavour of the coffee. "Thanks Haru," he said between sips.

"Did you come back from another mission with Tsuna?" Haru asked tentatively, giving him a once over for any signs of damage. His suit looked almost in pristine condition, aside from the slightly dishevelled sleeves and partially undone dress shirt.

He remained quiet for a few moments, wondering how to respond. "…Maybe."

Haru sighed audibly, and Enma watched her face twist into one of frustration and concern above the lip of his cup. "Did it go ok? Nobody was hurt right?"

"It went ok," he replied, fully expecting the cynical look Haru was giving him. He took another sip of his coffee before replying. "We got into a bit of a fight but…" Enma averted his gaze from Haru's piercing one, instead focusing on a picture of the Simon and Vongola famiglia's on the wall. He looked back towards Haru before continuing, his voice gentle but confident. "…We all came out of it with minimal injury. We're fine Haru; you don't need to worry so much," he finished, setting his cup down on the counter with a slight 'clink'.

Haru's was overcome with relief by his reassuring words, her expression relaxing almost immediately. He could see her eyes beginning to gloss over slightly, tears beginning to form. He walked over and hugged her, and she buried her face in his chest. He could feel slight dampening on his shirt from the tears she was silently shedding and it caused him to hug her even tighter, an almost pained expression evident on his face. His voice was heavy from exhaustion as he spoke, stroking her hair in an attempt to calm her down. "Please don't cry Haru. I told you that we're all safe." His words held enough weight to reach her, as her quiet cries stilled. She gave a soft sigh before she looked up at him expectantly, her teary eyes silently pleading. A light blush appeared on Enma's cheeks as he realised what she wanted to hear. He wiped away the tears from her eyes, gently cupping her cheek with one hand. "I'm fine Haru, really. More importantly, I missed you. I came back as fast as I could to see you."

She leaned into his touch, the intensity of his gaze and the warmth of his words filling her mind completely. She felt so loved in that moment, so calm and safe in his arms. It felt just like home to her, and she never wanted to leave. "I love you," she said, her voice slightly raw from her crying. Her mood had improved tenfold just by being in his arms. His face relaxed into an expression that could only be defined as love, the blush on his cheeks only intensifying from her words. She smiled let out a small giggle, with him narrowing his eyes slightly whilst pouting. He cocked a brow, his eyes sparkling playfully whilst Haru continued to giggle, blissfully unaware of what he was about to do.

Enma quickly leaned in and kissed her before she could protest, smirking as he tasted the bitter remnants of the coffee on her lips. He pulled back and licked his lips, mischief glinting in his eyes as he let go of her. He turned around and began walking towards the bedroom.

Haru laughed; her arms on her hips as she watched his retreating figure. Even after all this time, Enma still didn't speak his mind. He wasn't the best with words, but she knew him well enough to work out what he was planning. "Haru wonders how we're going to fall asleep now that we're no longer tired," she replied innocently, tilting her head to the side, her finger on her chin as if she were trying hard to understand his intentions.

She didn't see the smirk on his face, but she knew it was there as she smiled and followed him. "I have a few ideas."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **Writing an older Enma and Haru is hard but fun! Hopefully you enjoyed this!**


End file.
